


Привернути увагу

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Модерн АУ, де Енакін - студент, який закохався у викладача Обі-Вана, і намагається привернути його увагу.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	Привернути увагу

Аудиторія

Дев'ята ранку. У великій аудиторії чутно перешіптування, тихий сміх, шелест паперу. Студенти очікують початку лекції - хто терпляче, хто не дуже. Викладач літературознавства, професор Обі-Ван Кенобі, сидить за столом. Погляд розсіяно перескакує зі стосу доповідей, що акуратно складений перед ним, на студентів, які розсілися хто де. Тоді професор дивиться на годинник. Можна починати лекцію. Та він не поспішає і продовжує машинально крутити в руках окуляри в квадратній оправі. Замислено дивиться на годинник, наче очікує когось. А в глибині душі відчуває приємне хвилювання і несподівану,трепетну радість. Подумки веде зворотний відлік секунд.

\- Професоре Кенобі, доброго ранку!

О дев'ятій нуль п'ять двері в аудиторію відчиняються. Студенти повертають голови, хоча прекрасно знають, хто може дозволити собі запізнитися на лекцію. На порозі стоїть Енакін Скайуокер. Він кожен раз спізнюється саме на п'ять хвилин. Не інакше як вичікує за дверима. Іншої причини таких пунктуальних запізнень Обі-Ван не знаходить.

Енакін пильно дивиться на викладача, не приховуючи посмішки, за яку, за десятибальною шкалою нахабства Обі-Ван виставив би максимальну оцінку. Ще й додав би пару балів за стабільність. Викладач надягає окуляри і каже:

\- Сідайте на місце, Скайуокере.

Приблизно рік тому

Випадково прокинувшись раніше, ніж зазвичай, Енакін поквапився на зупинку. Напівсонний, зі скуйовдженим волоссям, він навіть не встиг поснідати. Хлопець був упевнений, що запізнився. Лише опинившись в автобусі, він подивився на годинник. Здивувався і зітхнув. Навіщо було так поспішати? Що ж, зате можна буде зайти в цілодобовий магазин і купити бургер. Скайуокер відвернувся від вікна. Його не цікавив одноманітний пейзаж порожніх сірих вулиць, які студент бачив щоранку. Енакін став розглядати пасажирів. Просто так, аби швидше пролетів час. Його увагу привернув світловолосий чоловік. Той нічого навкруги не помічав, заглибившись у читання паперів. Вираз обличчя - відчужений, замислений. І одночасно добродушний. В іншій руці незнайомець тримав каву і намагався не пролити її на документи. Якимось чином чоловік примудрявся постійно поправляти окуляри. Він невдоволено хмикав і хмурився, коли ті сповзали.

Енакін, спостерігаючи за ним, посміхнувся. Це виглядало кумедно. Весь шлях він провів, дивлячись на незнайомця.

Аудиторія

Скайуокер неквапливо крокує повз професора. Кладе роботу до загального стосу і грайливо підморгує Обі-Вану. Викладачеві вдається зберегти безпристрасний вираз обличчя, хоча це важко,коли Скайуокер поруч. Студент сідає на звичне місце: другий ряд зліва.

Обі-Ван веде лекцію. Все як завжди. Хоча, всупереч власним правилам, він раз у раз дивиться вліво, зустрічаючи пильний погляд синіх очей. Це нервує, збиває з пантелику. Енакін немов знає, що Кенобі подивиться на нього. Ще б пак, студент багато що зробив багато, аби привернути увагу професора. При цьому він навіть не зареєстрований на курсі літературознавства. Незважаючи на це, Скайуокер вельми талановитий. Схоплює інформацію на льоту, хоча рідко веде конспекти. Завжди правильно відповідає на питання. Крім п'ятихвилинних запізнень, поводиться пристойно. І до всього цього Енакін - третьокурсник факультету механіки. Обі-Ван дізнався про це ще на початку року. Що студент забув тут - одному Богу відомо. Але професор не загострює на цьому уваги. Йому не шкода.

Що його хвилює більше, ніж пильний погляд хлопця, - це доповідь. Вона лежить зверху стосу. І Обі-Ван подумки передбачає, що там може бути. Кожна робота Скайуокера - це чергова шпилька, що змушує професора повільно втрачати самовладання.

8 місяців тому

Енакін влетів до автобуса, який от-от мав поїхати. Упав на вільне місце і полегшено зітхнув. Встиг. Він все ще не звик прокидатися так рано. Режим дня був порушений через те, що Скайуокера зацікавив світловолосий чоловік. Він завжди сідав на одне і те ж місце, читав папери і пив каву. Жодного разу не помітив пильного погляду, хоча Енакіну було цікаво, як би той відреагував на таке нахабство. Незнайомець носив строгі костюми коричневого чи синього кольору. За всі місяці, що хлопець його бачив, Скайуокер подумки перебрав усі посади, які міг би займати цей пунктуальний незнайомець. Керівник великої компанії. Чи офісний співробітник. Секретар. Фінансовий директор. Учитель. Айтішник. Потім думки повертали в інше русло. Енакін уявляв, як знайомиться з чоловіком. Придумав сотні фраз, які сказав би, але так і не використав їх. Уявляв, як незнайомець підійме голову від паперів і посміхнеться у відповідь на його посмішку. Та так і не наважився розпочати розмову, хоча боягузом себе не вважав. Енакін не розумів, що на нього найшло.

Докатався.

Аудиторія

Доповіді Енакіна Скайуокера останнім часом стали тим, що професор часом побоювався читати. Оскільки не знав, що ще здатний написати студент. Протягом навчального року в доповідях були цікаві міркування на різні теми. Пізніше Скайуокер став писати більш особисті думки, які з кожним разом все менше нагадували доповідь. Потім Обі-Ван виявив у роботах згадки про себе. «Професор Кенобі здається зібраною і беземоційною людиною. Але коли він нервується, то знімає окуляри і виглядає доволі милим». Або «Професор рідко посміхається. Та коли він це робить - дихання перехоплює у половини студентів». Зрештою Енакін став писати викладачеві виключно любовні послання - скупі, без особливої вишуканості, але вражаючі. «Закохатись у вас, професоре, було неминуче. За те, як ви називаєте моє ім'я, хочеться вас цілувати, аби поділитися частиною тих емоцій, що переповнюють мене, коли ви поруч». Чи «Мені подобається, як ви дивитеся на мене. Ви помічали, які у вас світлі очі? Неможливо не закохатися, дивлячись у них».

Кенобі не уявляв, як реагувати, хоча спочатку ніяковів і радів, що він перевіряє роботи на самоті і ніхто не бачить його таким розгубленим. Потім звик. Більше того, він чекав наступних робіт студента з приємним хвилюванням. Дивно було зізнатися, та професорові подобалося. Але що саме - самовпевненість Скайуокера, його доповіді чи він сам - Обі-Ван не знав.

Професор говорить, як і завжди - спокійно, неквапливо. Пояснює матеріал. Проте йому не терпиться взяти доповідь. Що в цей раз підготував нахабний Скайуокер, як його називає професор Вінду? Яка ймовірність того, що Енакін просто програв комусь суперечку? Чи хоче доконати Кенобі заради цікавості? Адже випадок далеко не єдиний. Вродливому викладачеві хто тільки не зізнавався в коханні - усно, письмово, анонімно й віч-на-віч. Де впевненість, що це не черговий жарт?

Чесно кажучи, Обі-Ван не хоче, щоб зізнання Скайуокера виявилися жартом.

7 місяців тому

Енакін так і не зважився познайомитися з чоловіком в автобусі. Той став для студента чимось близьким і одночасно далеким. Недосяжним. «Невже я так і буду дивитися на нього і нічого не зроблю?» - думав студент. У цей день він засидівся на заняттях і втомився. Позіхаючи, Скайуокер пішов за кавою. Біля кавового автомата завмер. Там стояв незнайомець з автобуса. Чекав, коли автомат приготує напій. Раз чи двічі подивився на наручний годинник. Завмерши, Енакін уважно спостерігав за кожним рухом чоловіка. І був дуже здивований, коли той, забравши каву, пішов до університету. Забувши, навіщо прийшов, Скайуокер рвонув назад. Простежив, як світловолосий чоловік зайшов в одну з аудиторій. «Студент? Чи викладач?» - подумки запитав Енакін. Він не полінувався дочекатися закінчення лекції і поцікавитися у студентів. Так хлопець дізнався, що об'єкт його уваги - Обі-Ван Кенобі, один з наймолодших викладачів університету.

Здавалося б, ситуація прояснилася. Енакін знав, де шукати професора. Але все ускладнював той факт, що Обі-Ван викладав літературознавство. А Скайуокер навчався на факультеті механіки.

Аудиторія

Лекція закінчується. Обі-Ван задає тему наступної доповіді. Студенти записують. Деякі прощаються і йдуть. Більшість із них скупчуються коло столу професора. Їм потрібно не стільки запитати щось по темі, скільки просто побалакати. Вони запитують буденні речі, Кенобі відповідає. Сам цікавиться про справи студентів. До цього Обі-Ван теж звик. Правда, підвищена увага не до предмету, а до нього самого, трохи засмучує.

Коли студенти розходяться, Кенобі обводить поглядом аудиторію. І напружується, бачачи Скайуокера, який стоїть, спершись об стіл, з рюкзаком у руці. Менш за все професор очікує, що останнім тут залишиться Енакін. Хлопець зазвичай іде відразу після дзвінка. Сьогодні звичний порядок порушується. Обі-Ван намагається тримати себе в руках, хоча відчуває, як пришвидшується пульс. Чого ще чекати від цього студента?

\- Хочете щось запитати, Скайуокере? - Кенобі порушує тишу, коли мовчання стає незручним.

\- А ви нічого не хочете у мене запитати, професоре Кенобі? - відгукується студент з незмінною нахабною посмішкою.

\- Для початку ви могли б пояснити це.

Обі-Ван нарешті бере в руки доповідь. Як же хочеться дізнатися, що там. Доводиться докласти зусиль, щоб зберігати безпристрасний вираз обличчя, дивитися Енакіну в очі і витримати його проникливий погляд. 

\- Опустимо той факт, що вас взагалі не повинно бути на моєму предметі, - продовжує професор, - вам не здається, що подібне... недоречне у відношенні до викладача?

\- Ви гарно обходьте гострі кути, - хмикає Скайуокер, - але я тут, взагалі-то, в коханні зізнавався. Тож читайте.

На превелике обурення Кенобі, хлопець, здається, зовсім не хвилюється. На відміну від викладача. А ще в глибині душі Обі-Ван на щось сподівається, хоча безсумнівно не повинен. Невже йому сподобався цей самовпевнений юнак? Можливо, Кенобі повірив, що його почуття можуть бути взаємними?

Ні, потрібно спуститися на землю. Не думати про почуття і прояснити ситуацію. 

\- Ваші жарти переходять всі межі, - говорить викладач, знявши окуляри, - якщо не хочете проблем, краще припиніть.

Обличчя Енакіна замислене. Він хмуриться і хитає головою. Хвилясте русяве волосся спадає на чоло.

\- Це не жарт, - видає він, - ви знаєте, як важко придумати спосіб привернути вашу увагу, коли навколо вас вічно в'ються всі, кому не ліньки? Особливо коли ти сам на іншому факультеті!

Півроку тому

Починався новий навчальний рік. Енакін, не в змозі викинути з голови Кенобі, вирішив привернути увагу професора. Правда, зробити це він вирішив вельми оригінально. План був сумнівним, але нічого кращого Скайуокер не придумав. Він дізнався, що студентам не заборонено ходити на курси, яких немає в їхньому розкладі. Тож Енакін вирішив відвідувати курс літературознавства. Що конкретно він буде робити, студент ще не знав. Та бачити професора не тільки в автобусі, спостерігати за ним, вивчати жести, манеру поведінки, чути голос - це вже досягнення.

Аудиторія

Якийсь час професор і студент дивляться один одному в очі. Обі-Ван усе-таки переглядає доповідь. У ній кілька порожніх сторінок. На останньому аркуші - написаний від руки текст. Це виявляється не черговим зізнанням і навіть не порнухою (чого останнім часом так побоювався Кенобі). Це розповідь про те, як одного разу Енакін побачив Обі-Вана в автобусі, сівши в автобус раніше. Він спостерігав за професором протягом кількох місяців, так і не наважуючись заговорити. «І як я не помітив?» - подумав викладач, злегка посміхнувшись. Він навіть забув, що Енакін уважно за ним спостерігає і теж посміхається.

А Обі-Ван читав далі. Одного разу Скайуокер зіткнувся з професором біля кавового апарату і простежив за ним. Так він дізнався, що Обі-Ван - професор на факультеті філології. Тому хлопець вирішив піти на курс літературознавства...

Кенобі підіймає очі на схвильованого Енакіна, відчуваючи, що і сам до біса схвильований.

\- Ну і як, спрацювало? - запитує студент, поглядаючи спідлоба на викладача. Обі-Ван зітхає, не помічаючи, як тремтять листи в руці.

\- Увагу ви точно привернули, - відповідає професор, - та чи не надто складний спосіб?

\- Головне, що він спрацював, - знизує плечима Скайуокер. Він напружено чекає, що далі скаже чоловік. Обі-Вану хочеться вірити, що почуття Енакіна щирі. Дивно в це повірити, але студент встиг сподобатися професору.

Так що ж йому заважає?

І Кенобі зважується:

\- На якій зупинці ви сідаєте вранці?

Енакін округлює очі. Трохи згодом відповідає:

\- За дві до вас.

Кенобі з сумнівом кусає дужку окулярів. Він все ще не впевнений, чи потрібно йому це. Але продовжує:

\- Тоді завтра я можу взяти кави і вам. У кав'ярні коло моєї станції вона чудова.

Професор із завмиранням серця дивиться, як на обличчі Скайуокера з'являється полегшена посмішка. Вона відрізняється від тих усмішок, які звик бачити Обі-Ван. Енакін щасливий. Розмова з викладачем в автобусі вже буде гігантським кроком в їх стосунках.

\- Еспресо, - відповідає студент, підійшовши до столу Кенобі.

Обі-Ван киває.

\- І до речі, вам будуть потрібні додаткові заняття, - каже чоловік, - нехай ви не зареєстровані на курсі, але, пробачте за мою педантичність, вам дійсно є куди рости.

Енакін наближається до професора, нахиляється і цілує Кенобі прямо в хитру посмішку.

\- Давно мріяв це зробити.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю эту работу Созвездию енота, которая придумала такую идею)


End file.
